


Her/She/It

by Forgetuselessness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gen, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgetuselessness/pseuds/Forgetuselessness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with her was like the definition of a whirlwind romance, but it changed my life more than any other short-lived lover ever could. She was pale even through her dark skin, and her fingertips were like constant ice underneath her sharp, immaculate nails. She was always cold and I was always warm and I swear when she slept in my arms, she never actually slept, but I had never rested better, and I think that's why she stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her/She/It

Being with her was like the definition of a whirlwind romance, but it changed my life more than any other short-lived lover ever could. She was pale even through her dark skin, and her fingertips were like constant ice underneath her sharp, immaculate nails. She was always cold and I was always warm and I swear when she slept in my arms, she never actually slept, but I had never rested better, and I think that's why she stayed.

Her kisses drove me crazy. Her perfect smile hardly ever knocked into my braces-clad teeth, even when she pulled me into the kiss by my shoulders like she needed me more than air; she kissed me so long and so hard that I think she may have actually prioritized me over oxygen, leaving me more than just figuratively breathless.

The first time we got serious in bed, she was experienced and energetic and I swear I saw stars whereas I was clumsy and got tired so easily and the only time I got an unexpected reaction was when I planted a kiss on the two small scars on her neck. The next time, I payed extra attention to that same spot and got even better results. Afterwards, when I asked her what they were from, she changed the subject quickly and I dropped it.

After about two or three months together, I started working more night shifts and when I invited her out during my lunch hour, she was always busy. I started wondering if maybe she had found somebody new, and tearfully told her so over one of our less and less frequent phone conversations. She dismissed my worries casually and promised to meet me for a movie the next weekend at her favorite theatre, warning me to bring a coat as it was predicted to storm.

When I met her at the theatre, she was acting quite strange; paler than usual and much more easily provoked. We sat through the movie distantly. Her pick, as my preferred monster rom-com apparently greatly offended her. Afterwards I invited her back to my apartment and she agreed almost reluctantly.

As soon as we arrived back at my front door, her lips were on mine, whispering my name and how much she wanted me into my mouth. Her words tasted bitter and abrasive. I pulled away slightly and she pulled me right back, convincing me I wanted her, too. Her lips trailed unrestricted over my jaw and onto my neck and I never thought I was into that, but holy shit, I was into that. Then she bit down gently, and even through my surprise, I was into that. I don't remember the rest of that night.

Early the next afternoon, I woke up lightheaded in an empty bed void of any trace of the woman I had spent the past few months adoring. I assumed this meant our relationship had met its demise, and although I felt the urge to cry, I couldn't will the tears to fall. I sat up and got out of bed to go to the bathroom and wash her lipstick off my face and my neck. As I entered the bathroom and tried to blink away the spots the sun streaming through the window had left in my eyes, I stared into the mirror.

I didn't see myself staring back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
